


Love At Sea

by deeders



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeders/pseuds/deeders
Summary: Tamaki Yotsuba is pirate who gets too cocky with his crew, when his mates toss him overboard, and he's thinking this is how he dies, he actually thought for a split second; maybe mermaids do exist?





	Love At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written in years so I'm glad that I was able to participate in this event! Shout out to my artist @z_hard on Twitter for creating art and being patient with me. Another shout out to my beta @flyhinata she kicked my butt to finish my fic and corrected my mistakes. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy my mezzo fic!

Do you think people know when they’re gonna die? Well, this young man probably didn't think he was going to die at the young age of twenty. Drowning in the sea with his hands bound behind him. He stopped struggling once he realized his dumb idiot captain and shitty crewmates actually did something right for once.

_‘I’m gonna die here without even seeing more adventures. I should have kicked his ass some more. Maybe I should have broken his hands instead or his nose. You really fucked up this time, Tamaki.’_ These are a young pirate's thoughts as he slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea. Tamaki’s mind wanders to how he ended up like this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon lads! Think of what we could do if we were in charge instead of that blundering drunk!” Shouted a very lively pirate.

“...but what if he finds out we're planning this?” One of the smaller crewmates muttered.

“So what? If we tell him ta walk the plank it shouldn't be a problem! Think of the gold mates! We'd be fuckin rich!” Tamaki was so close to overthrowing his captain, but he just needed the support of the crew behind him.

There was collective mumbling between all the crew as they thought about this mutiny. If they were to go through with this it would be a better chance to go to Tortuga or one of those seaside towns to steal and kill. “Fuck! Let's do this! All behind Tamaki!! Our new captain!” They all shouted and cheered as Tamaki felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. 

_‘Let’s hope they don't figure out I’m gonna make them all walk the plank.’_ No one said trusting a pirate was the _right_ thing to do.

Thirty minutes later and Tamaki found his whole crew ratting him out to their drunk, stupid captain. Life is a bitch like that.

“IT WAS ALL TAMAKI’S IDEA!”

“HE SAID WE COULD BE RICH!”

“TAMAKI TOLD ME THAT I'D BE THE CHEF INSTEAD OF CABIN BOY!”

“C’mon guys! I mean we're all pirates here! Did you really think I was gonna keep my word?! I mean just last week Sumi lied about cleaning the deck! And we all knew it wasn't clean! She never cleans it!” Tamaki tried(he was digging his watery grave deeper) to reason with his now former crewmates.

“Guilty as charged but cleaning is so much different than trying to _kill off your WHOLE_ crew! Jerk!” Sumi shouted.

“Okay, okay. Guys, can’t we just _talk_ ‘bout this? I mean it’s not like I was gonna _kill_ off all of ya….just some of ya..” Tamaki mumbled and his former crewmates groaned.

“Shut up all of you! You should all walk the plank after him! But since I’m a caring captain and all I’ll let you guys decide what we should do with this rat.” 

Tamaki couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now! For real?! Caring captain? He was going to have fun punching that asshole in his face again. He raised his fist only to have his hands tied behind him. While Tamaki was distracted the crew had decided to just throw him overboard.

“C’mon guys! I-I wasn't _fully_ serious about killing you all!” He struggled against his bonds and one of the stronger crewmates pushed him onto the plank. 

The captain walked up beside him and smirked as the drunkard shouted and pushed his second mate off the plank.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki probably only had maybe a couple of minutes left before he died. Well, he had a good run while it lasted. Second hand to a pirate captain wanted for 320,000,000 gold pieces. Yeah, he lived the good life. As his body touched the sea floor he began to close his eyes. However, before he faded out he could’ve sworn he saw a person coming towards him. But that wasn’t possible. He closed his eyes and thought of a person covered in shades of purple and gold. 

When Tamaki came to, he was on an island in the middle of the sea and his hands were freed. He coughed up some water before he heard someone...? Gasp? He turned his head to the noise and felt his breath get stuck in his chest. This had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen and Tamaki had seen a lot of men in his travels! Tamaki felt his throat began to protest at the thought of speaking but he powered through it anyway. “D-did you save me?”

The man smiled and nodded. “Of course I did. Though I thought you were dead and I'm glad I came back when I did! Are you a human?” His purple eyes shined like a setting sun and Tamaki almost, _almost_ forgot that he asked if he was human. 

“Um...pardon?”

“Human? Are you a human? You got thrown off that ship by other humans, right? Why would they throw you overboard?”

Tamaki was confused as the man kept asking questions. Was he not a human himself? While he was distracted Tamaki took the time to actually look at the rest of him, he gasped and backed far away from him. “Holy shit! You’re a merman!” Tamaki knew he had to be dead, how else could he explain meeting a merman, he didn’t get saved from the watery depths below and now he was doomed to spend eternity suffering.

“Hello? Did a sea slug take a hold of your tongue? If so I could take a look for you, do humans have sharp teeth? I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions...It’s just I’ve seen a human before, your kind is very rude…” The merman moved further onto to shore to get a closer look at Tamaki, he hummed a little as he eyed his features. “You have pretty eyes...like the ocean.”

The pirate’s breath was stuck in his chest at the compliment and his cheeks warmed as he looked away from the beautiful person, “Sorry...been through a lot in the past couple of hours...I’m a human and those other humans tossed me overboard because I may or may not have started a mutiny...but it didn’t go so well,” he turned his head a little when he saw the purple merman move even closer to him. “You think my eyes are pretty? You haven’t seen yourself, I’m guessin’. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen...Um, I’m Tamaki. Thanks for savin’ me and stuff.”

Pale cheeks flushed at the pretty comment but Sougo quickly brushed over it, “I’m sorry you were almost killed by your kind but on the bright side at least I saved you. Tamaki! What a nice name. I’m Sougo and you are very welcome! I’ve always wanted to speak to your kind but I think I frighten them off…”

Tamaki smiled a little as he leaned back in the sand, “You? Scare people off? Yeah right, you've been nothin’ but kind to me! Besides, I don't think you have been meetin’ the right kind of humans.” The pirate thought this would end up being his last day alive but instead he's talking to a real live merman, “You know, I thought I would end up dyin’ but you gave me a second chance. I have so many things I want to do and now I have a chance to do them because of you, Sou-chan.”

Sougo pushed himself closer to the human and smiled down at him, “Most humans don't give me a chance like you. So I thank you,” this was strange, Sougo never had the chance to look at a human up close but he couldn't stop staring at Tamaki, “What do you want to do? Is it like exploring the world or something like that?”

The pirate lazily grinned up at the beautiful creature but he quickly closed his eyes to stop himself from staring too much, “I want to be the captain of my own crew. I want to be the most famous pirate in the world, I want everyone to know my name. Exploring the world would be a nice side thing though.” Tamaki had big dreams and he thought he would have gotten there with his old crew but that's not what life had in store for him. 

The siren smiled softly as he listened to Tamaki’s answer, “You should go out and do all that stuff then! We should meet again once you become a famous pirate!” He quickly dived into the ocean and just as fast as he vanished he came back up and pressed a bright blue shell into calloused hands. “That's my good luck charm! That can help you make your dreams come true! Obviously, it works because I was able to meet you.” The human’s cheeks heated up as the shell was shoved into his hand and he would have dropped it had it not been for Sougo's hand tightly holding his.

“Y-You think this'll help me? I m-mean it's just a shell right?” 

Sougo pushed himself closer and he huffed a little, “You're right...I guess a shell won't cut it by itself.” The merman leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tamaki's lips softly. At first Tamaki didn't realize what was happening until Sougo pressed against his lips a little harder to get a response from him. The pirate pushed back into the kiss, he closed his eyes as he got lost in the kiss, and when Sougo pulled away he grinned showing a row of sharp teeth. “There. A good luck charm and a good luck kiss. If that doesn't help make your dreams come true then I guess you'll just have to come back and see me for more good luck charms.”

Tamaki didn't hear anything else but a light splash, he slowly opened his eyes and found he was alone. He would have believed that all of that didn't happen and that was just a dream caused by almost drowning but the hard press of the shell in his hand proved that it was indeed very real and he didn't just make Sougo up. He flopped back into the sand and laughed loudly, he would definitely have to come back and collect more good luck charms.


End file.
